


Festival Fun

by Star_tDash



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Carnival, F/F, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 04:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15381015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_tDash/pseuds/Star_tDash
Summary: Kaoru attempts to swoon Aya, to mixed results.





	Festival Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Umicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umicorn/gifts).



> This fic is a prize from a giveaway I recently held on my a Twitter account of mine for a follower milestone!
> 
> The winner was @FleetingUmicorn on Twitter; I hope you enjoy this fic; it was wonderful writing it!

“C’mon Kao-ru!~ The lines are going to get long if we don’t hurry!” 

 

Running at a speed that was not too common for her, Aya weaved her way through small hordes of passerby, dragging her exhausted girlfriend behind her.

 

“My most precious kitten; your excitement is boundless and wonderful but… my stamina is but fleeting,” Kaoru whined as her long but weak legs carried her in tandem with Aya, “please, even the smallest break would be of the utmost pleasure.”

 

Having her plea go unnoticed by her excited girlfriend, Kaoru could only sigh as she was lead through a turnstile, watching as Aya held up two tickets to a nearby employee. A carnival wasn’t exactly Kaoru’s cup of tea in the first place. But could she say no to Aya’s sugary-sweet smile? Not in a million years. Reaching the middle of the plaza, Kaoru was finally given that moment of rest she desired as Aya searched her surroundings. Watching Aya’s head dart from side to side, Kaoru could see the glee emanating from her girlfriend’s eyes. Her reasonings were simple; the carnival was fun, cutesy, and “idol-like”, so this sort of atmosphere was perfect for Aya to go all out with cuteness. For Kaoru? This was her time to shine as a good girlfriend; to win prizes and be Aya’s hero. 

 

“So where do you want to go first, Kaoru?” Aya chimed and she looked to and fro, “I’m the one who brought you here, so it’d only be fair if you got to choose first, right?”

 

“But of course, my love; that seems wonderful,” Kaoru said in her usual dramatic fashion, giving a hand wave in the vicinity of the prize booths, “why don’t we take a chance with a game of skill; for carnival game skills are something that only a true thespian could possess~” Stifling her question as to how those two things could be connected in any way, Aya followed Kaoru’s lead, strolling across various shooting and betting games, before being stopped at a ball throwing game. “A game of target practice, much like the competitions of archery during the time of great bard; I shall harness my inner thespian to draw upon times of old!” Kaoru announced as she paid the booth attendant a fee, “I believe that one game shall be more than enough for me; enough to win my fair lady the grand prize!” The prize in question was a large pink stuffed bear (which bore no resemblance to any other pink bear of any kind), and in Kaoru’s eyes, something fluffy, pink and cute was all but perfect for Aya to have.

 

Kaoru was handed a trio of rubber balls, taking her aim at the stack of cups only a few feet away. Taking the few softball tips that Hagumi tended to blurt out during their band’s practice, Kaoru took a (generous approximation of a) pitcher’s stance. Lining her eyes up to a spot near the middle of the stack, Kaoru whipped her arm forwards, throwing the ball with a startling amount of speed. While the power and effort were very much present in the throw, her aim was definitely not, whizzing almost a foot off course, leaving the stack perfectly intact. Turning away in disappointment, Kaoru was given additional insult to injury, as she saw Aya giggling from behind her.  _ Missing to the point of your girlfriend laughing? Life truly is fleeting... But I must not quit! For that would only… m-make it worse. _ Kaoru steeled her remaining resolve, and took aim again, prioritizing her aim over power. But the second shoot proved no better, as it send only the topmost cup toppling over onto the concrete floor. One certainly was an improvement from her last shot, but at the pace she was going, the prize would far out of her grasp. Taking a shaky breath before she threw her last ball, Kaoru held her breath as she watched the ball sail towards the cup, hoping that some sort of divine luck would grant her a moment of respite. But, of course, nothing came that easily. Kaoru watched the ball hit the wooden block the cups were resting on, sending it flying back at an unprecedented speed. Not expecting the ball to exact revenge on her, Kaoru could only stand there mulling over her lackluster performance as it pelted her in the face, sending her reeling as she held her nose in pain.

 

“K-Kaoru, are you OK?” Aya yelped as she ran to Kaoru, looking upwards to see if there was any damage done, “I-I didn’t even know you could do that in a ball game like this…”

 

“It is but fate and luck itself that my raw talent allows me to perform the most unparalleled of feats,” Kaoru explained as she posed with her free hand, “but the damage I’ve sustained is… fleeting, to say the least; such is the drama of a tragic actor…” 

 

But Kaoru’s theatrics were pushed to the side (as usual) as Aya took a step forward to attempt what Kaoru couldn’t. “One game please!” Aya chimed as she handed the fee over to the stand’s attendant, readying herself for her first shot. Rearing back her throwing arm, Aya gave a small yelp as she launched her arm forwards with surprisingly good form. What was even more surprising was the sound of crashing cups coming from the stand itself, as Aya’s stack was relegated to the floor in one fell swoop.

 

“Kaoru look! Lookie, I did it; I got all the cups on the first try!” Aya exclaimed, as she raised her arms and wrapped them around Kaoru in a triumphant hug.

 

“B-But of course; for it was through my failures that my dearest Aya could emerge in victory like the great phoenix of legends! Absolutely splendid!” While Kaoru’s enthusiasm was prevalent in her voice, there was also a tinge of embarrassment seeping through.  _ It was supposed to be her, Kaoru Seta, that would emerge victorious for her love! As it was, time and time again, in a  dashing and head-turning fashion, and definitely not while sustaining self-inflicted harm in the act.  _ Kaoru’s internal moping was ceased as she felt the embrace of Aya leave her as she went to receive her prize. But instead of holding it triumphantly in her hands, the bear was shoved into Kaoru’s arms, coupled with a bright grin from Aya.

 

“I want you to have this to remember our date, Kao-ru!~”  _ There was no mercy when it came to Aya’s unbridaled cuteness. And Kaoru knew first and foremost that it was a deadly force to be reckoned with: kisses, hugs, and a sweet voice that could melt her heart with every syllable uttered.  _ “what are you gonna name him?”

 

“Why of course, I shall name them after the softest, cutest and pinkest thing I know; they shall be known as fair Aya; for I shall always have you with me, even if you may be far away~”

 

And even though Kaoru’s words echoed with cheesiness that would make any other girl roll their eyes, Aya couldn’t help but sigh and swoon at her girlfriend’s thoughtfulness, dramatically clutching her chest as if her heart was literally struck. “Kaaaaarou, you’re so sweet!” Aya sang as she lept forwards, wrapping her arms around Kaoru, “I just hope that you won’t give the bear more love than me!”

 

While Kaoru knew that Aya’s words were but a jest, she couldn’t help but tease her right back. Leaning forwards, she watched as Aya met her movements, inching closer until-- 

 

The bear was granted a kiss on its forehead, making Aya pout in embarrassment. “H-Hey! Wrong Aya!”

 

“Apologies, milady; shall I try again for you?”

 

Kaoru was met with an enthusiastic nod;  _ she was looking forward to that kiss, hmmm? May as well make this special then~ _

 

Moving as smoothly as the words she uttered, Kaoru came forwards, holding the bear in one hand as the other hand cradled Aya’s chin. Her kiss was quick and light, but if there was anything Kaoru was good at emanating, it was the passion behind it, sending tingles down Aya’s spine. No matter how many times this exact scene played out, there was just something about Kaoru’s aura that made each kiss as irresistible as the last. And even after Kaoru’s lips left hers, Aya could barely focus; she knew Kaoru was charming, sure, but enough to send her reeling after a simple kiss? It was no wonder she was giggling, playing back their kiss just a few more times before her mind came back to reality.

 

“I-In public, kissing me like that? You really are no fair, Kaoru…” 

 

And as if to rub salt (even more love) into the wound (her already smitten heart), Kaoru took her hand, leading away from the conquered carnival game. 

 

“What do you say we celebrate this occasion with a dessert? My treat to you, love~”

 

“Oh! That sounds nice! I-I’m fine with anything, so don’t be picky!”

 

Walking hand in hand, the two looked through all the usual carnival foods, each one more unhealthily delicious as the last. Crunchy brown corn dogs, assorted candy bars thrown into vats of dangerously hot vats of oil, and--

 

“One pink cotton candy, as fluffy and pink as the lovely woman standing beside me please~” Kaoru declared as she handed a vendor money, watching as the cotton candy machine whirred to life.

 

“K-Kaoru!!”

 

“I speak but the truth dearest; for I do not know of a metaphor for cotton candy that is as perfect as you~” The two waited in anticipation as the strands of candy seemed to weave themselves like a delicious tapestry, latching and wrapping themselves around a paper dowel until the cotton candy was finally complete. Taking her purchase with one hand, Kaoru ripped a large piece of cotton candy of with the other, gesturing it to Aya. “Say  _ aah~ _ ”

 

_ F-Feeding me food too? G-Geez, this girl never holds back with the romance… _

 

“ _ A-Ahhh… _ ” Aya opened her mouth and took the piece into her mouth, revelling in the few seconds of bliss it brought her. But just as soon as her piece was finished, she felt Kaoru’s lips come forwards for yet another kiss, taking the last bit of cotton candy with her. Aya was left surprised and speechless, while Kaoru’s trademark smirk oozed with smugness.

 

“My, that kiss of yours was especially sweet, Aya--”

 

“S-Stop teasing me Kaoru! O-Or else… or else I’ll…”

 

“You’ll what?”

 

Kaoru was used to playing with Aya like this until she puffed her cheeks and pouted, only adding onto her adorable idol-esque image. But Kaoru wasn’t ready for her to pull at her dress shirt collar, bringing Kaoru down to have a kiss of her own. And Aya’s kisses were a thing of their own. While Kaoru’s were gentle and quick, Aya’s kisses tended to be a lot more forceful, to say the least. Held down by her shirt, Kaoru could do nothing be revel in the kiss, cheeks as pink as her girlfriend’s hair. Feeling Aya pushing her away, Kaoru stood there awe-struck, for once not muttering off her usual Shakespearean gibberish.

 

“W-Wow...” Kaoru gawked as she slowly regained her composure, the eccentric theatrics knocked right out of her, “that was just… wow.”

 

Aya secretly loved seeing Kaoru like this, because it usually meant that Kaoru was being extremely sentimental, or extremely embarrassed. Either way, Kaoru being adorable? A sight to truly behold. 

 

“Y-Yeah! A-And I’ll do it again if you keep teasing me like that.”

 

“Is that a threat or a suggestion?”

 

“Ehe… for you, it’s definitely a suggestion!~”

 

 _Even when she’s that flustered, she can be this smooth? How dangerous…_ _but oh so Kaoru._

 

Aya gave a wistful sigh as she wrapped her arms around Kaoru’s right arm, nuzzling against it as she was lead off to their next attraction. “Thank you for coming with me today, Kao-ru~” Aya singsonged, “now, what'll be our next attraction?”

 

“Whatever you would like love; for any time is wonderful with you.”

 


End file.
